


The Valley of the Lost

by TheJoshMiles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJoshMiles/pseuds/TheJoshMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just an idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Valley of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea.

Mycroft had never been anywhere without his umbrella since his mother's funeral, the rain at the funeral had made Sherlock looks so much more untidy than normal and he forgot to bring his umbrella with him. Mycroft wondered that day of the comments that other people would of made about his lack of caring for Sherlock. Which was completely untrue, Mycroft cared greatly for Sherlock. After all, Sherlock was Mycroft's only family member after the death of their mother. He swore that from that day on, he would carry an umbrella in the case of rain to keep Sherlock dry and to stop the  _he-can't-care-for-Sherlock_ comments that people would make if he had forgotten.

Sherlock noticed the umbrella that was propped up against the primary staircase of the Holmeses family home and Sherlock knew that Myrcoft never went far without it however Mycroft was nowhere to be found. His umbrella stood effortlessly, still wet from the rain that had poured previously that day, with Mycroft's leather gloves hanging over the banister of the staircase.

"Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock called out. Within minutes an elderly lady, approximately in her seventies, appeared in front of Sherlock.

"What is it, Sherlock?" she questioned.

"What happened to Mycroft?" Sherlock replied.

"Mycroft? Mycroft hasn't been here for days! Last I heard, he was working down in the north. Somewhere near Newcastle, I think." Sherlock zoned out from what Mrs. Hudson had to say and began to wonder why Mycroft wasn't present. Mrs. Hudson noticed Sherlock's absense from the conversation and called his name. 

"Now, now Sherlock. You should really learn to pay attention when someone is talking to you! It's plain rude!" she complained. Sherlock was about to zone out again when a letter was pushed through the letterbox. He lept at the chance to escape the dull conversation he was trapped in with Mrs. Hudson and swiftly picked up the mail. Sherlock immediately noticed the strong aroma of sweat and coal. He stared closely at the letter, licked the corner and shook it beside his ear before continuing to do the more normal action of opening it. When he had, he studied the letter. It had been address to the residence of the Holmeses household and, as he is the only other Holmes besides Mycroft to occupy this household, he had opened it. Mrs. Hudson noticed a look of strong concentration on his face and immediately questioned the letter.

"What is it, Sherlock, what's wrong?" she inquired. Sherlock disallowed her to distract him from the letter that he had instantly decided was some kind of ransom. After Sherlock had finished studying the letter, he looked up to see that Mrs. Hudson had left him by the front door and had retreated in front of the fire in the living room - after all, it got very cold in the Holmeses household during winter. Sherlock took the oppotunity of Mrs. Hudson's absense to study the umbrella and gloves that Mycroft had left behind and concluded that Mycroft had every intention of utilizing the gloves and umbrella again. Sherlock couldn't remember the last time Mycroft had forgotten something like this. It was a habit engraved deep inside of Mycroft's brain since the funeral and one that, as most therapists would say, would borderline Obsessive Compulsive. 

 


End file.
